Severus se rebelle, ou la menace mise à execution
by sylnaruto
Summary: suite du one shot "pourquoi Severus s'appelle-t-il Severus?", où Sev met ses menaces à execution : il va traduire l'horrible Eileen prince en justice! Il faut avoir lu le 1e one shot pour comprendre, disponible dans ma bio.


Eeet oui, vu que les gens ont semblé aprecier mon premier one shot (une grosse connerie bien sur...) eh bien, je fait une petite suite où Sev met ses menaces à execution... BONBONS A LA CANEEEEELLLEEEEEUUUH!! Et un peu de musique...

Disclaimer : bah, voila quoi...

* * *

Sev se rebelle, ou la menace mise à execution...

" Monsieur et Madame Snape, vous êtes accusés de négligence envers votre enfant, monsieur... Severus Snape, ce dernier se plaigant du fait que vous n'aviez rien de mieux à parier aux cartes que de lui donner un prénom horrible, et il en souffre beaucoup...

- Tout à fait votre honneur, dit Severus du haut de sa chaise.

- Ca ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça... Murmura Eileen en boudant.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défence? Demanda le juge, impassible.

- C'EST ELLE QUI A GAGNE, MOI J'AI PERDU, J'AI RIEN A VOIR LA DEDANS!!! Hûrla Tobias, puis, il ajouta pour lui même : Je l'ai même prévenue... Mais on ne m'écoute jamais moi, non, c'est toujours Môdame la plus intelligente, sous prétexte que je ne suis jamais allé à l'école et que je sais à peine écrire mon prénom... "T"... "O" ou "AU"? Ah, et puis merde!!!

- Bien, monsieur Snape, vous pouvez quitter les lieux.

- YAHOOO!! Bonne chance chérie, oublie pas de préparer le repas pour mon retour du boulot!

- T'as perdu au kilo de merde hier, c'est à ton tour. Lui rapella Eileen avec un air supérieur.

- Merde... Fulmina Tobias en sortant de la salle.

- Mme Snape, qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense?

- Eh bien... BOUHOUHOU JE SUIS UNE MAUVAISE MERE!! JE NE PENSAIS QU'A SON BONHEUR, J'IMAGINAIS QU'IL AIMERAIT CE PRENOM, CAR C'ETAIT CELUI S'UN EMPEREUR ROMAIN... Bouhouhou, je ne mérite pas votre compassion!!!

- Cette femme est une sainte, murmura une mère de famille présente dans le jury en sechant ses larmes.

- Cet empereur romain était tyrannique et détesté de tous! Informa Severus. Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien m'apeller Jules, cela aurait été plus gratifiant et moins humiliant...

- TAISEZ-VOUS, FILS INDIGNE!! Hûrla la femme qui s'était mise à pleurer quelques secondes plus tôt.

- TAISEZ-VOUS VOUS MÊME, HORRIBLE BONNE FEMME, VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS COMPRENDRE! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est d'être raillé jour et nuits, parce qu'on a un gros nez, parce qu'on a les cheveux gras, je n'ai pas été gâté du côté génétique, regardez-moi!!

Toute l'assemblée posa les yeux sur Severus, sur son visage disgracieux, sur son grand corps efflanqué...

- Rien que l'on ne puisse arranger avec une bonne chirurgie estethique, commenta un petit homme chauve.

- Et donc, en plus de cela, poursuivit Severus en ignorant la remarque de l'homme, les autres se moquent de moi à cause de mon nom. Severus! Savez vous ce que c'est d'entendre la fille que l'on aime vous dire que votre prénom est bizarre avec une grimace? Les autres m'apellent Servilus! Avec Jules, je n'aurais pas eu de problème...

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a avec le prénom Jules? Chuchota un membre du jury à sa voisine.

- J'imagine qu'il aurait beaucoup aimé s'apeller comme ça...lui répondit la femme.

- Elle avait le choix, continua Severus. Elle aurait pu prendre n'importe quoi d'autre!

- C'est juste... Murmura le juge. Puis il se tourna vers Eileen qui pleurait toujours (ouai mon oeil...). Madame...

- Ou... ou... ouiii? Dit Eileen entre quatre sanglots.

- Vous avez fait un mauvais choix dans votre vie...

- Ouuu... oui... Snif...

- Attendez! Elle ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça? Demanda Severus scandalisé.

- Quel dédommagement demandiez vous, Mr Snape?

- Une opération du nez et un implant de cheveux chatains... Murmura Severus.

- Le jury va se concerter pour vous donner le verdict...

- Cette femme est innocente!! Piailla la mère de famille. J'ai apellé mon fils hendecasyllabus parce que j'était bourrée et il ne m'a pas traduit en justice pour ça!!!

- ... parce que quoi? Demanda le juge.

- ... elle est coupable... siffla femme consciente de son lapsus.

Quelques conflits plus tard.

- Eh bien, nous avons eut 50/50 déclara une femme de l'assemblée. Donc,nous nous sommes mis d'accord là dessus : Mr Snape ne pourra avoir accès qu'à une des deux opérations demandées.

- Merde... Murmura Eileen.

- Euuuh, je choisis... L'implant de cheveux!!!

Quelques mois plus tards et quelques milliers de livres sterling en moins (ça coutait moins cher du côté moldu que du côté sorcier).

- Pas maaaal... Dit severus en admirant sa nouvelle touffe de cheveux chatains (là il faut voir alan rickman dans ses jeunes années...).

Mais comme Severus n'avait jamais été chanceux et qu'il habitait dans le nord, ses cheveux brunirent avec le temps...

Dommage...

Fin XD

* * *

Bon, je fais vraiment que des conneries...

Alors, riview?


End file.
